


Because You Loved Me

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Because You Loved Me (c) Celine DionOriginal lyrics (c) Me
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	Because You Loved Me

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truths that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrongs that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the joy I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
And never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me art and helped me create  
You touched my hand, I could touch the stars  
I lost my will, you gave it back to me  
You said no one was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
When I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave to me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed then because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The guardian of my soul and life  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world was a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me


End file.
